


A.M.

by seraphiq



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphiq/pseuds/seraphiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam doesn’t realize it yet that he’s letting Ronan get away with pampering him. This is short and sweet, self-indulgent sleepy boy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably takes place at the Barns, the summer before Adam goes away to college/university.

Ronan crossed from the dream world into reality sharply, like being pushed off a ledge, the sensation a familiar one. His eyes snapped open, searching out the alarm clock that told him it was time to wake Adam up.

But Adam’s body, his limbs, were warm and wrapped around Ronan’s own. His mouth slightly parted, puffs of his breath fanned over Ronan’s neck. Outside, the sun was hidden by rainclouds, grey and pale tones washed out and over Adam’s tan skin. Ronan swore he could see sunlight weaving through Adam’s mess of hair, sunlight resting just below the surface of Adam’s closed eyelids. Ronan brushed a lock of hair out of Adam’s face and knew Adam would be unable to tame the cowlicks he earned through the night.

Ronan knew how easy it was to lose himself in this bliss, this lazy worship. 

Ronan let his hand migrate to right above Adam’s hearing ear and began to gently massage his scalp. Ronan recognized the twitching of Adam’s eyelids and mouth as him waking. Ronan kept up his ministrations and Adam made a small noise of appreciation, muffled by the pillow. Adam hiked his leg up higher on Ronan’s waist and pressed their bodies impossibly closer. Adam’s lips then pressed to his neck, unconsciously and openmouthed. Ronan could feel his chest tighten, and thought it laughable how the things he felt for Adam physically hurt. 

“Adam,” said Ronan.

“Ronan.” Quietly, into Ronan’s neck. Fingers traced tattoo.

“Work.”

Adam grunted in reply.

Ronan swore just loud enough for Adam to hear. Half in part due to the want to stay this way, wrapped around each other, and half in part because he knew Adam had to get to work soon.

Adam rolled over onto his stomach, away from Ronan, stretched his arms over his head and did this until bones in his back cracked. Ronan was focused on the blanket sliding off Adam’s hips. Ronan was focused on Adam’s tired and bleary eyes as he leaned over and kissed Ronan’s mouth. 

Adam rifled through drawers, pulling on pants and a long sleeve. Ronan helped him into a sweater that matched the sky. 

Ronan smiled to himself because of the way Adam frowned in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing his teeth. Adam’s hair had curled outward in random places and he was unable to do a thing about them at this point.

The knot in Ronan’s chest tightened again as Adam slipped into his sneakers. He felt a strong sense of protectiveness over this Adam. An Adam that was quiet and agreeable. An Adam that hadn’t put his walls up yet. 

It was also, maybe, Ronan’s instinct to keep this Adam to himself. 

Ronan, decidedly, didn’t tell Adam about these thoughts.

Adam was handed his bag and wordlessly leaned forward to kiss Ronan, only Adam missed, and bumped noses. Adam laughed into a real kiss. “I really have to go now,” said Adam.

“Yeah,” said Ronan.


End file.
